Handrails are often used in restrooms, bathrooms and other locations in and around bathtubs, sinks and toilets. These areas are used for bathing, showing, washing, shaving, and other generally hygienically related activities. Within these areas, other accessory devices or fixtures are oftentimes associated with these areas, such as towel racks, soap dishes, mirrors, toilet paper holders, toothbrush holders, etc. These devices are typically mounted directly to an adjacent wall or simply placed upon a counter. As such, these devices either take up wall space or counter top space and generally result in the undesired cluttering of the area.
Accessory devices have been designed to be coupled to a rail to conserve space. However, these accessory devices are typically in the form of an inverted U-shaped flange with simply fits over the top of the rail. These types of systems do not fix the device in place and the device may be easily stolen, removed or accidently dislodged from the rail.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a handrail system that maintains the position of accessory devices coupled thereto and prevents the easy separation of the accessory device from the handrail. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.